


Just Ink

by HellsPurestDevil



Series: Fallout Vindictus [12]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Ghoul, Ghouls, Lost Love, Pictures, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsPurestDevil/pseuds/HellsPurestDevil
Series: Fallout Vindictus [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783843
Kudos: 5





	Just Ink

_. . .Getting new ink had felt right, like it would help him put his life back in order, to move forwards. It was his body, despite the things that'd been done to it over the years. He had gotten ink once before, in reference to the giant raven spread across his left shoulder. At the time he had gotten it, the implications of that tattoo had felt right. Felt natural. But now it meant nothing but a painful memory he couldn’t shake, much the same like the name on his wrist. He had a name tattooed on his wrist; "What does that mean?" someone had asked him once._   
  
_" **Absolutely nothing** ," he had said, " **it's just a name**.” And a name was all it had been now. Just a reminder of something he had hoped for, and nothing more. “ **Just ink,** ’ he said. ' **Just ink**.’_   
  
_The name had been just that, **‘just ink** ”, but now when Jeremiah had turned his right hand up and gazed down at the intricate pattern that now adorned on the inside of his wrist, he was silent for a long time. This one meant more to him. It gave the Raven on his shoulder an entirely new meaning. It replaced the name once on his wrist with something that his brain did not need to include the words **Heartbreak** and **Painful** to when he described it. The pain was different now, it wasn't heartbreak, it wasn't anguish. The pain wasn’t the typical kind. The pain wasn’t like taking a punch or falling hard to the ground- it was gratifying... and for once, it just felt right._

__


End file.
